


The allure of rock hard abs

by bubblegumgirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tony should sleep more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumgirl/pseuds/bubblegumgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tony accidentally outs his and Steve's relationship to the rest of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The allure of rock hard abs

**Author's Note:**

> So, really this was just me being indulgent and kind of really bored.  
> its unbetaed so apologise for any mistakes.  
> comments are love!!

Sometimes Tony doesn’t sleep for days. It’s not as if he does it on purpose, or even all that often (despite what Pepper says about it), he just tends to lose track of time when he’s down in his workshop. Usually when this happens Pepper or Steve will come down to see him, talk him away from whatever project has caught his interest this time. Other times they will just let him go, wait until he comes back up himself, looking for food or company before collapsing for at least 10 hours.

 

This time, it wasn’t his fault (that’s his theory and he’s sticking with it). Really it was Pepper’s fault for actually making him fly out to Japan and ne there while she sorted out the issue herself. Apparently they had requested his presence and were refusing to proceed until he got on a plane, although why the guy in charge (Director? CEO? Sensei? Surely one of those words were appropriate here) had requested Tony be there in person, he didn’t know. Especially since he’d spent majority of the time during board meetings switching between making tiny dancing robots out of the parts of other people phones he’d stolen (and no, they weren’t getting them back), and throwing out unhelpful suggestions in a variety of different languages just to keep them on their toes.

 

So basically, by the time he had actually gotten back home to the tower, he was already jet lagged and in need of sleep and/or copious amounts of coffee. So then of course he’d made the responsible decision to go down to his workshop to just check up on things, make sure Dummy hadn’t broken anything (or sprayed his workshop with various substances. Clint was quite fond of giving Dummy silly string and pushing him in a random direction). Checking on things had then turned into him having an idea about how to stabilize the alloy for the new kind of body armor he was working on for Steve, and then another thought on the new Starkphone he was building, and then...

 

-*-*-

 

“Sir, might I suggest that perhaps you should go upstairs and get some rest?” JARVIS shouted over the screech of guitar riffs that filled the workshop.

 

“No JARVIS, you may not.” Tony spoke through the screwdriver he was currently holding in his teeth, “I’m fine for a few more hours; I just need more coffee so I can finish this prototype.”

 

“I feel I should point out that in the time you’ve been down here, you have already drunk seven pots of coffee. Perhaps more is not the best idea.”

 

“How long have I been down here? Actually, no, don’t answer that, it’s not important. What is important is me finishing this-” He looked down at the mess of metal and wires in front of him, trying to remember what it was intended to be “JARVIS, is this – why does this look like a toaster?”

 

“I believe that what you were attempting to build, Sir.”

 

“But why does it have –are those limbs? And Bluetooth.”

 

“The arms and legs were so it could, and I quote “amuse me while it toasted delicious slices of baked yeast”.” JARVIS’s tone was coolly neutral.

 

Tony blinked. “I built a dancing toaster?” This seemed to be a theme with him lately.

 

“For all intents and purposes, yes, yes you did.”

 

“Huh. Maybe more coffee isn’t such a good idea.”

 

“Most likely not, Sir.”

 

-*-*-

 

Tony hadn’t slept in quite a while, so needless to say, he wasn’t exactly firing on all cylinders at this point, or to be perfectly honest, aware of half of his actions. Which probably explains why when he walked past the living room to find all of the team except Thor sitting together and watching some kind of action movie, he had suddenly found himself splayed over Steve with no recollection of how he had gotten there.

 

“Tony? How long have you been back?” Steve asked, seemingly surprised by the person who had appeared on his lap.

 

Tony snuggled a little closer to the Cap’s chest as he felt an arm wind around his waist, “Depends, what day is it?”

 

“It’s Thursday.”

 

“Then three days.”

 

“Four days, Sir. You arrived Sunday night.” JARVIS corrected him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were home? We all assumed you were still in Japan on radio silence.” That was definitely Steve’s hurt voice.

 

“Was going to, but then had to – Dummy – and then the – figured out the isotope problem – and then the toaster needed to dance.” Tony was eighty percent sure that sixty percent of that had made sense.

 

“I believe what Mr. Stark is trying to say is that he was caught up in his workshop and lost track of time.” JARVIS inserted helpfully. Tony grunted in agreement, relaxing further against the torso beneath him as fingers carded through his hair.

 

“And the toaster part?” Clint asked.

 

“Mr. Stark was in the process of building a toaster with the ability to dance before he came upstairs.”

 

“Of course he was.” Natasha sighed.

 

“JARVIS, are we to assume that Tony hasn’t slept that entire time?” Steve asked the ceiling. It was cute how he did that every time he spoke to JARVIS, despite how many times Tony had explained to him that JARVIS wasn’t actually in the ceiling.

 

“That would be correct, sir.”

 

“Traitor.” Tony pouted, attempting to shake a fist in defiance before giving up on moving altogether. “See if I give you that upgrade now.”

 

“You upgraded me two days ago, Sir.” He had? Oh, okay. He’d have to look over it later to make sure he hadn’t added some weird programming in his sleep deprived state.

 

“So are we writing off the fact that he’s lying on Steve here as an incident stemming from sleep deprivation that we can mercilessly mock him for later, or is there something you two want to tell us?” Natasha smirked at the two of them.

 

“Uh, he’s – we’re – that is to say-” Steve stammered, the most adorable blush spreading along his cheeks.

 

“We’re together, dating, going steady, boyfriends, partners, lovers in the night time. And the day time too. Quite often in the mornings. Also the afternoons occasionally. Evenings are a good time for-”

 

“I think they get it Tony.” Steve cut him off. Tony lifted his head and stared blearily at him before grinning.

 

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Which only served to make him blush just that much harder. It was a win win situation really. Well for Tony anyway, he wasn’t quite sure what Steve got out of it.

 

“And for how long have you two been “lovers in the night time”?” The amusement was evident in Clint’s voice. Personally though, Tony thought the air quotes were a little uncalled for.

 

“Uh, about four weeks.” Four weeks, three days, and about 13 hours actually. Not that Tony was counting or anything.

 

“Fucking finally. There was so much unresolved sexual tension around here I thought one of you was going to end up in medical with friction burns.” Clint neatly dodged the cushion Natasha threw at him.

 

Tony simply flipped him off and closed his eyes, turning his face more into Steve’s chest. Seriously, how was somebody this muscled so comfortable?

 

“It’s one of my many talents.” Apparently he’d said that out loud. Oops. “Yes, you did. And now I’m taking you to bed.”

 

“Why Cap, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

“To  _sleep_ , Tony.”

 

“Why can’t we just stay here and – you’re moving, why are you moving, stay still so I can fall asleep on you.” Tony pouted as Steve moved out from under him.

 

“Come on, up. Don’t make me carry you.”

 

“Promise?” Tony grinned up at Steve, a warm feeling running through him at the expression of fond exasperation Steve was wearing. He let Steve pull him up off the couch, mumbling things he’d probably be embarrassed about the next day into the curve of the other man’s shoulder as he was steered towards his room.

 

*-*-*

 

“I totally called it, pay up you two.” Banner grinned at the other two who were both staring at the door Tony and Steve had just walked through.

 

Clint and Natasha grumbled as they fished notes out of their pockets and threw them in Banners general direction.

 

“Those two couldn’t wait three more weeks before finally giving in to the truly ridiculous amount of sexual tension?” Clint pouted. “I thought it would take at least another week before Tony even realized he was completely gone for the guy.”

 

“I think we underestimated the allure of Steve’s abs.” Natasha mused.


End file.
